Our First Year
by KoalaSnow
Summary: This is Shikamaru and Temari's first time being parents. How will they do for their daughter's first year of life? And can they both handle the presures, up and downs, and loss of sleep? And with Kankuro and Gaara as the uncles, anything can happen.
1. 1 Coming Home

Here is the sequel! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (except Yukiko and Airi) And hopefully you guys will enjoy. Reviews are very welcomed.

1. Coming Home

It was June 19. Temari had just given birth to her daughter Airi Nara four days ago. And today the new baby will be going home for the first time. Yukiko, Kankuro, and Gaara cleaned up the house for the baby's homecoming. Temari had showered and got dressed. She was just now waiting for Shikamaru.

Temari still looked like she was pregnant. But of course she wasn't. She made sure she had everything. Also Temari still had some pain from the childbirth so she had to take it easy. Then around noon Shikamaru came.

"Hey, are you ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

The baby was in a stroller. They headed their way home.

...

"We're home." Shikamaru said coming inside the house with the stroller.

"Hey. Aw, hey there Airi." Yukiko greeted.

Then Airi began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay." Temari said holding Airi.

Airi then stopped crying and fell asleep.

"I'm going to put Airi in the crib." Temari stated.

"No problem."

...

Later on;

"How come you still look pregnant?" Kankuro asked.

"Baby weight." Temari answered.

"Oh."

"You are going to have sone afterbirth pains." Gaara stated.

"I know. I already have them." Temari pointedout.

Gaara had no idea what to say next.

Then they heard Airi crying.

"I think she's hungry." Temari said.

"Alright." Kankuro said.

"Is it alright if I come?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah."

...

Up in the bedroom Temari was sitting up on the bed breastfeeding Airi.

"Were you surprised it was a girl?" Yukiko asked.

"Not really. Something was telling me it was a girl. And I really wanted a girl and look, I got a baby girl." Temari said.

"Wow."

"Shikamaru thought it was going to be a boy." Temari added.

"Really? Kankuro and Gaara also thought the baby was going to be a boy." Yukiko stated.

"Really?"

"Yep. And wow, is Airi that hungry?" Yukiko asked.

"I guess."

Then Airi stopped feeding.

"Can you hold her for a minute?" Temari asked.

"Sure."

Yukiko grabbed Airi carefully.

"Want me to burp her?" Yukiko offered.

"If you want. I was going to do that." Temari answered.

"Don't worry, I will do it."

Yukiko burped Airi while Temari fixed herself.

"What did you think I was going to have?" Temari wondered.

"I really didn't know actually. I was in the middle." Yukiko answered.

"Oh. Is Airi asleep?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." Yukiko answered.

"Alright, I'm going to put her into the crib then we head back down." Temari quoted.

"No problem."

So Temari placed Airi inside the crib carefully. Then the two women went back down to the guys.

...

"So she was hungry?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. But when she needs to be changed, you're changing her diaper because I feed her." Temari pointed out.

"Alright, no problem." Shikamaru answered.

"But, do you even know how to change a diaper?"

"Pretty much." Shikamaru answered.

"Alright. Well I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired." Temari stated.

"Have a good rest." Everyone said.

...

About a hour and a half later Airi started to cry again. She had woken up Temari. Temari checked Airi. She needed a diaper change.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Change Airi's diaper!" Temari instructed.

"Alright, I'm coming." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru headed upstairs and grabbed a diaper, wipes, and baby powder.

"Alright, let me handle this." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru took off Airi's diaper and wrapped it. He wiped her, put some baby powder, and then put the diaper on.

"Very impressive." Temari complemented.

"Told you. Are you happy?" Shikamaru asked half annoyed.

"Listen, you are a father now. You have a child, so when it come to our daughter, don't get annoyed. Because she depends on us right now. Got it?" Temari said.

"Yes. I just said that because you thought that I couldn't change a diaper." Shikamaru defended.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'll let you know when she needs a bath. Both of us are going to clean her, okay?" Temari said putting Airi's clothes on Airi.

"No problem."

There you go! That's the first chapter! Did you guys like? It will get better as the story continues. Reviews are welcomed. And I will be changing my penname to "KoalaSnow" sometime this week :D


	2. 2 Father's Day

The second chapter! Hope you guys will like this one and thanks for the reviews!

2. Father's Day

It was June 21st, Father's Day. Shikamaru and Temari hardly got any sleep last night from Airi. And the night before as well. Airi woke up about every two hours to either be fed, changed, or just to be held. But for Father's Day, it was going to be the first one for Shikamaru. But of course they were awake early from Airi.

"Hey, Happy Father's Day." Temari greeted with Airi in her arms.

"Thanks, hey my little girl." Shikamaru said kissing Airi.

"Airi has a gift for you." Temari said.

"Okay." Shikamaru said a bit confused.

Temari handed Shikamaru a card. He oped it and it read...

_Daddy,_

_Even though I am only a couple days old, I know you're my daddy. You love me and I love you. Happy Father's Day!_

Then Temari wrote on the bottom...

_Hope you liked the card. It fitted her just right and for you to._

"Aww, thank you." Shikamaru said kissing Airi and Temari.

Then Airi began to cry.

"She's hungry. I'll be back soon." Temari stated.

...

Later on...

"Hey, Happy Father's Day." Yukiko stated.

"Thanks." Shikamaru returned.

Kankuro and Gaara said the same.

"Where's Temari?" Yukiko asked.

"Upstairs feeding Airi." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh. Airi was crying a lot last night."

"Did she wake you guys?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. But it's no problem because all newborns are like that." Yukiko said.

"Sorry."

Then Temari came back downstairs.

"What took so long?" Shikamaru asked while taking out a pan.

"Airi threw up so I had to clean that up." Temari answered.

"Eww." Kankuro said.

"Shut up or next time I'll make you clean it up." Temari warned.

"Sorry."

Temari placed Airi in the playpen for her to sleep.

"Hey, if you guys want, we'll take of Airi and you two can spend a night out together." Yukiko offered.

"No thanks, nd umm, I'm still not trusting Kankuro with Airi. But thanks anyway." Shikamaru answered.

"You sure?" Yukiko asked once again.

"We're sure." Temari chiped in."

Then Airi began to cry again.

"Your turn."

"Alright.

Shikamaru held Airi.

"Shh, its alright. Kankuro come over here!" Shikamaru said.

"What?" Kankuro asked annoyed.

"Sniff Airi's diaper." Shikamaru stated.

"What?! No! Are you on something or what? I am not sniffing no diaper!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"You want her to stop crying?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Kankuro answered.

"Then sniff."

"Whatever."

Kankuro sniffed Airi's diaper and turned away right away.

"Whoa, Temari, I think your milk died in Airi." Kankuro explained.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"She stinks really bad." Kankuro answered.

"I'll be changing her diaper." Shikamaru explained.

...

Later that night Temari went out into town to get Shikamaru's Father's Day gift. She went to at least 15 different stores. Then she found the perfect gift. While Shikamaru was in the shower, Temari took a picture of Airi while she was smiling and placed in the gift. Then Temari wrapped it and waited for Shikamaru to come out of the shower. Then Shikamaru finally came out of the shower ten minutes later. He came to see Temari sitting on the bed. So he was a bit confused. Then Temari spoke...

"Here, Happy Father's Day." Temari said handing the gift to Shikamaru.

"Thanks."

Shikamaru opened it up. It was a photo frame of the picture Temari just took of Airi. And on the frame it read...

_Daddy's Little Girl_

"Thank you." Shikamaru said kissing Temari.

Kankuro then walked into the scene of Shikamaru and Temari kissing.

"Oh yeah, we take of Airi for an hour for you to do this. What a shame." Kankuro said.

Temari stuck the finger while still kissing Shikamaru.

"Happy Father's Day." Temari said again before kissing Shikamaru again.

There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcomed :)


	3. 3 Tired and What's Wrong?

Third chapter. This will be a two part chapter so this one may be short, but the next one will be long or vice versa. Enjoy!

3. Tired and What's Wrong?

_Waahhhhh! _Airi was crying once again. And it was only 2:27AM. She was only two and a half weeks old.

"Your turn." Shikamaru said.

"I know." Temari said getting up.

She went towards Airi's crib and picked her up.

"Shh, are you hungry?" Temari asked.

But Airi continued crying. Temari sniffed Airi's diaper and nothing smelled. So Temari sat on the bed still trying to calm Airi down.

"Can you hold her for a minute?" Temari asked.

"Alright." Shikamaru said sitting up.

Shikamaru held Airi for Temari. Two minutes later Airi was being fed.

"Ugh, my breast are so sore." Temari complained.

"That's very nice to know." Shikamaru said sarcastily.

"Airi is always hungry." Temari explained.

"Then just bottle some milk." Shikamaru answered.

"I do, but that's gone within two days!" Temari explained.

"Damn."

"Excatly."

Temari began to try and burp Airi. Then when Airi burped, she also vomited onto the floor.

"Shikamaru, Airi vomited, can you clean that up while I clean Airi?" Temari asked.

"Alright." Shikamaru said.

Temari went into the bathroom to clean the little bit of puke off of her while Shikamaru cleaned the little bit on the floor. Afterwards Temari put Airi back to sleep while Shikamaru put the stuff back into the kitchen. But when Shikamaru came back into the room, he saw Temari with her hands on her face. She looked as if she were crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm scared." Temari answered.

"Why?"

"I'm scared of why everytime I feed Airi she vomits half the time. It's like something's wrong with either Airi or myself. I feel like I'm being a bad mother." Temari explained.

"You're doing great. You're actually handiling this quite well. Tommorow we'll go to the doctor to see why Airi keeps on getting sick." Shikamaru stated.

"Okay."

...

Later on in the morning Shikamaru decided to take care of Airi so Temari can sleep longer. But you can tell Shikamaru was tired.

"Hey." Yukiko greeted.

"Hey." Shikamaru answered placing Airi into the playpen.

"She's still keeping you up eh?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah. And I think it's taking a toll on Temari." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Yukiko asked in concern.

"She began to cry last night after Airi threw up because she was scared something was wrong with her and that she wasn't being a good mother." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh wow. That's probably postpartum depression." Yukiko stated.

"And that is?" Shikamaru asked.

"When a new mother thinks she can't care for her child and gets scared. She can be crying, not eating, or not sleeping. Some women get hospitalized. That's how serious it can get." Yukiko explained.

"Wow." Shikamaru said.

Then Temari came downstairs.

"Hey." Yukiko greeted.

"Hi." Temari answered.

She took a look at Airi who was asleep.

"You want breakfast?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not hungry." Temari answered.

Yukiko looked at Shikamaru. He went up to Temari.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?" Shikamaru asked worridly.

"No. I'm fine. Why?" Temari asked.

"Nothing. Well, because you began to cry last night and now you're not having breakfast." Shikamaru stated.

"Well maybe I began to cry because I was tired and scared of why Airi began to vomit a lot. And maybe I don't want breakfast because I'm not hungry and worried about Airi." Temari said angrily.

"I just asked you a question and you come out blowing at me. I'm worried about you and Airi okay? Airi is my child to you know." Shikamaru answered back.

Yukiko walked away slowly. But then Kankuro was coming in.

"So what exactly are you saying? That you're better than me at taking of Airi? I'm the one who carried her for nine months. Not to mention I gave birth to her! And I feed her as well! You help change her diaper I understand that. But don't you think you can do something else?" Temari said.

"What else do you want me to do? I cook for you and I also clean up the vomit or urine or poop that sometimes Airi leaves behind. And when you were pregnant, I was the one running out in the snow or rain to get you food your cravings. And I also gave you foot or back massages when you wanted one. So we're equal okay?" Shikamaru stated.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" Kankuro asked.

"Just leave the hell alone." Temari said angrily.

Temari stormed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"I think Temari has postpartum depression." Shikamaru answered.

That's the first part. The second part should be coming soon. And two things, one is that check out the video on my profile, and second, if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, tell me. Okay? Reviews are nice and welcomed.


	4. 4 Talk and Experience

Part Two. Enjoy.

4. Talk and Experience

The next day Yukiko and Shikamaru decided to sit down and talk to Temari. Both think she is suffering from postpartum depression. And Kankuro and Gaara will be taking care of Airi. But there were bottles of milk for Airi though.

"So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Temari asked.

"Well, you see, Yukiko and I think you are suffering from postpartum." Shikamaru answered.

"Why would you think that?" Temari asked.

"Well, the way you started to cry the other night." Shikamaru began.

"You're not eating." Yukiko added.

"And you seem a lot more tired than I do. And those are signs of postpartum." Shikamaru said.

"I'm alright, okay guys? There's nothing wrong." Temari lied.

"Alright, but how do you feel when Airi throws up after her feeding?" Yukiko asked.

"I get worried becuase I am thinking there is something going on in her body. That's why I'm bringing her to the doctor tommorow." Temari answered.

"But then why aren't you eating?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari stood quiet for awhile, then she answered about two minutes.

"I'm not that hungry." Temari answered.

"Why? Because you're afraid that you're not paying as much attention to Airi while you're eating?" Yukiko quoted.

"I guess." Temari mumbled.

...

Meanwhile with Kankuro and Gaara.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?" Gaara asked.

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Airi needs a changing." Gaara answered.

"Great." Kankuro said.

Kankuro began to change Airi. But once the diaper was off, Airi began to pee.

"No! Bad Airi! That's why you wear a diaper!" Kankuro complained trying to put a diaper under Airi so the urine won't go on the rug.

Gaara was watching in amusement. But then when Kankuro turned around to get the wipes and powder, Airi then began to poop.

"Aw c'mon Airi! I'm going to get killed later." Kankuro whined.

Gaara just enjoyed the show.

...

Back to Yukiko, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"What do you feel when you hold Airi?" Yukiko asked.

"I feel love from her. But then, I also feel worry because I wonder if I can care for her." Temari admitted.

"You know you can care for her. Is it because you're worried you might leave her at a young age like you mother and you?" Shikamaru guessed.

"I never really thought of that. But I guess that feeling is in me." Temari said.

"You're going to be a great mother and Airi will always love you. Plus you have Shikamaru here who loves you as well." Yukiko said.

"I know." Then a tear slipped from Temari's eye. She wiped it away quickly.

"Why do you think you can't take care of Airi?" Shikamaru asked.

"I panic at the sight of vomit. And I'm afraid I might do something to her that she won't forgive me." Temari said.

"She's just a baby so Airi won't remember. But in the future when you guys do get into fights, Airi will eventually forgive you because she will realize that you're her mother and that you love each other." Yukiko stated.

That comment made Temari realize that she could be a great mother.

"Thanks guys for caring." Temari said.

"Are you better now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

"I'm glad." Shikamaru said kissing Temari.

...

When they got back to Kankuro and Gaara.

"Why does it smell like urine?" Temari asked.

"Oh shit." Kankuro muttered.

But Gaara pointed to Kankuro anyway.

"Why?!" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro, why does it smell like urine?" Temari asked.

"Um, well, you see, when I was changing Airi on the rug, she began to pee right as I was about to wipe her. I treid my best to get it out but...." Kankuro answered.

"Why the hell were you changing her on the rug?!" Temari yelled.

"I didn't know! Please have mercy on me." Kankuro begged.

"Whatever. Just try and get the smell out." Temari said.

"Alright." Kankuro answered.

"Oh, and did Airi vomit by any chance?" Temari asked.

"No." Gaara answered.

"Hmm, okay." Temari said.

There you go. Did you like? Any suggestions or ideas for the story? It might take awhile for the next chapter. Reviews are nice.


	5. 5 Grandma and Grandpa

Thanks for being patient! Hopefully you like this chappie.

5. Grandma and Grandpa

It was July 9th. Airi was almost a month old. Airi doesn't throw up a lot now after visiting the doctor. She just had a lot of air in her stomach. And ever since the letter was sent to Yoshino and Shikaku Nara stating the news of Airi being born, they haven't heard from them. And Shikamaru was pretty mad about that. Plus Temari lost some of the extra baby weight. Then...

_Knock knock._

Shikamaru went to go open the door, and guess who it was? It was grandma and grandpa. When Shikamaru saw them, he had a look on his face.

"Are you mad at us?" Shikaku asked.

"Why do you two come so late? You came when Temari was only like four or five months pregnant when we sent you the news once we found out. And now almost since your grandchild was born? Explain." Shikamaru said pretty mad.

"Well, I was stuck on a mission and was in the hospital because I broke my foot." Shikaku explained.

"Whatever. Just come in." Shikamaru said.

Kankuro, Yukiko, and Gaara were out at the local lake to spend the day there. Yoshino and Shikaku sat down.

"So where's Temari and the baby?" Yoshino asked.

"Upstairs giving Airi a bath." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh." Yoshino said.

It was quiet for a bit. Then Shikamaru saw Temari come down the stairs with Airi. But then when Temari saw Yoshino and Shikaku she got pretty upset.

"Oh, um, hi. We weren't expecting you." Temari said with Airi in her arms.

"Yeah we know. Anyway, is this little Airi?" Yoshino asked standing up.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

"Can I hold her?" Yoshino asked.

"Uh, sure." Temari answered.

Yoshino held Airi with care.

"She's so cute. Looks exactly the both of you." Shikaku commented.

"Does she keep you guys busy at night?" Yoshino asked.

"At first a lot. But we're used to it now. She doesn't as much now during the night." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh. Do you breastfeed Airi or give her formula?" Yoshino asked.

"We don't give her formula." Shikamaru answered for Temari.

"Oh. That's good because breastmilk has a lot of important nutrients for Airi that she needs." Yoshino stated.

"Ah, I already know that. I'm 24 going on 25. I'm pretty smart about that." Temari retorted.

Yoshino was surprised by Temari's statment.

"Oh, okay then." Yoshino said.

Then Airi began to cry.

"Here, I'm guessing she's hungry or needs a changing." Yoshino said.

Yoshino handed Airi to Temari.

"I'm going to be upstairs." Temari stated.

"Alright." Everyone said.

Temari went upstairs to feed Airi. A couple minutes later, Yoshino came into the room.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

"Look, I'm sorry how I told you about the facts earlier. It's just that I miss having Shikamaru as a baby. Shikaku only wanted one child so." Yoshino admitted.

"Oh, I see. And I'm sorry for what I said as well. It's just I don't like anyone telling me how to raise my child." Temari said.

"It's okay." Yoshino forgave.

The rest of the day was smooth.

You like? Reviews are welcomed.


	6. 6 Out and About With News

Sorry for the delay. Enjoy this one....

6. Out and About With News

Airi was five weeks old. Today Temari was heading out while Shikamaru went to Lady Hokage, she needed to talk to him. Anyway Temari had Airi in one of those baby carriers that has Airi on her chest. Temari went alone because the others were packing because they were leaving in just four days. Anyway at the market people kept on staring at Temari and Airi. Temari lost some of her baby weight.

While she was on line to pay, the lady at the register began a conversation.

"How old is she?" The lady asked.

"About five weeks." Temari answered.

"Really? My sister-in-law just had a baby about five weeks ago."

"Really? That's cool." Temari said.

"So whats her name?"

"Her name is Airi." Temari answered.

"She's adorable." The lady commented.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations though."

"Thanks."

...

Later when Temari got back she had to change Airi. But the thing that was strange was that Shikamaru wasn't back yet. And she was gone for a little over an hour.

"Hey, do you guys know what's taking Shikamaru long?" Temari asked.

"No." Kankuro answered.

"Didn't he go meet with the Hokage?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, but he left before me and usually meetings with her don't take this long." Temari answered.

"Oh." Yukiko said.

...

Meanwhile at Lady Hokage's office.

"I just can't leave Temari alone with Airi with her only being five weeks old." Shikamaru explained.

"Yes I understand, but you are the only available ninja. Sasuke has a similar mission to yours so." Tsunade said.

"So? Sasuke is Sasuke. But I'm Shikamaru and I'm worried how Temari would react to this and she needs my help in taking care of the baby." Shikamaru added.

"But don't you need the money? You didn't go on one mission while she was pregnant and now you still don't want to go? Shikamaru, this mission is only for one week. I think Temari can last that long." Tsuande stated.

"Am I going by myself?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, Naruto and Choji have this mission assigned to them as well." Tsunade answered.

"Naruto? What a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"Don't complain." Tsunade warned.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"No one is available Shikamaru, you are gonna have to accept this mission." Tsunade said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru answered annoyed.

"Good, you will leave on Friday." Tsunade said.

"Alright."

...

Later when Shikamaru arrived.

"What took so long?" Temari asked.

"Lady Tsunade and I had quite a discussion." Shikamaru answered.

"What was it about?" Temari asked.

"Well, on Friday I leave for a D-ranked mission and I won't be back for about a week or more." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh. But Friday? That's when Kankuro, Gaara, and Yukiko leave." Temari said.

"Yep, so you think you can handle Airi for that time being?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, anyone else going on the mission with you?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Choji and Naruto." Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto? Good luck with him." Temari joked heading back into the kitchen.

"I know. I'm going to need a whole lot of prayers." Shikamaru joked.

"Is that the blond spiky haired guy you and Kankuro told me about?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah." Eveyone answered.

"Well, dinner's ready." Temari said breaking the silence.

There. Liked? Can you guys maybe vote in my poll??? Reviews will be awesome.


	7. 7 Goodbye

A new one. This one might be long....

7. Goodbye

It was July 24th. Today Kankuro, Gaara, and Yukiko were heading back to Suna and Shikamaru was leaving for a D-ranked mission as well. So Temari was going to be alone with Airi for a week or maybe more. So everyone was at the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. And Temari was already annoyed with Naruto.

"Aw, who's a cute little baby? You are! Hehehe. You're so cute!" Naruto cooed.

"Can you shut up already?" Temari asked.

"Why? Airi is so cute! Hi there Airi." Naruto continued.

"Shut up!" Temari yelled smacking Naruto in the back of his head.

"Sorry. She just looks so cute in the stroller." Naruto stated.

"So this is it huh?" Yukiko asked.

"Yep, but Temari's birthday is in about a month, then mine so." Shikamaru stated.

"Okay. Then a couple months after that are the holidays." Yukiko added.

"Oh yeah." Temari remembered.

"So, we'll keep in touch. Okay? And don't do anything stupid." Temari quoted.

"Alright. But can you send updated photos of Airi?" Kankuro asked.

"Okay."

"Goodbye!" The three yelled. And they were off to Suna.

Then Choji got to gate.

"Finally, we have to go because you were late." Shikamaru stated.

"Sorry." Choji apologized.

"Alright. Look Temari, just be calm and when I get back, you can rest and I'll take care of Airi. And by Monday or Tuesday, my parents are coming to help you with Airi. Okay?" Shikamaru stated.

"Okay."

"Love you." Shikamaru said.

"Love you too." They both shared a kiss before Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto left for the mission.

...

Awhile later, Temari was still sitting at the bench by the gate. She had been sitting there for about an hour. Temari had been inside of the house for to long and wanted to be outside. And it wasn't even that hot. Then Temari heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Temari!" Kiba greeted.

"Kiba? Why are you here?" Temari asked.

"Well, I was going to visit you to see how you and Shikamaru were doing." Kiba answered.

"Oh. So I see that you and Shika have grown close since that big rescue Sasuke mission a couple years ago." Temari stated.

"Yeah, so how old is Airi?" Kiba asked.

"She's six weeks old." Temari answered.

"Oh. She looks exactly like the both you." Kiba complemented. "And you look pretty good since giving birth."

Temari gave him a look.

"As in losing the extra baby weight because I heard that's pretty hard to do with an infant to take care of." Kiba explained.

"Oh."

"So I heard that Shikamaru went on a week long mission?"

"Yeah, so I have to myself until Monday or Tuesday because his parents are coming to help me out." Temari answered.

Then Airi began to cry.

"Diaper change?" Kiba asked.

"No, she's hungry." Temari answered getting out the bottle of milk.

"Oh."

"Where's your dog? I just noticed he wasn't with you...for once." Temari asked.

"Oh Akamaru? He's with Shino, he agreed to take care of him for the day." Kiba answered.

"Agreed as in what?" Temari asked. She was already feeding Airi.

"A bet we had. And if he lost, he had to take care of Akamaru." Kiba quoted.

...

With Shino....

"Stupid dog! You killed my ALL bugs. I'm going to get Kiba for this." Shino said angrily.

*Bark*

"No! Not the eggs! No! Where am I going to get more bugs?"

*Bark*

"Ah! Not my clothes!"

...

"Oh." Temari said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to hear how his day was." Kiba said.

"Okay. Well look Kiba, I have to start heading back okay? But it was good seeing you, really." Temari said.

"Okay. Bye!"

There. Now for the Shino part, I know he was OOC, but had to put a part in about Shino and Akamaru, okay? But did you guys like this one? Reviews will awesome!


	8. 8 One of the Hardest Jobs

Okay, now you may think this one is intresting of what will happen. Okay? Enjoy :D

8. One of the Hardest Jobs

It was the first day of Temari taking care of Airi alone. And it started during the night when Airi threw up...a lot. She had to change the crib's covers, then give Airi a bath where Airi threw up again. Then two hours later, Airi needed a diaper change. Then at seven, Airi needed to be fed. So in total during the night, Temari only slept about four hours. Plus she was sore in many areas.

"You're driving me up the wall, you know that right?" Temari said while feeding Airi.

But then there was a knock at the door. But Temari was feeding Airi so she was stuck.

"Wait!" Temari yelled from the bedroom. She quickly burped Airi and headed to the door. But there was nobody at the door.

"Ugh, really?" Temari said to herself.

...

Later on, she recieved a letter from Shikamaru. It read:

_Hey Temari,_

_Just letting you know we got to the mission site. It's going to be troublesome from here on. How's Airi doing? And you? Are my parents there yet? And please pray more because Naruto is wanting to get killed. Okay? _

_Love you,_

_Shikamaru._

Temari was about to write back when Airi began to cry again. While Temari was changing Airi's diaper, she began to pee all over Temari's side of the bed.

"Wonderful." Temari muttered.

Now Temari had to clean her bedsheet again. So while Airi was asleep, Temari decided to make herself lunch. She had a quick lunch though if incase Airi woke up. But after lunch, Airi was still asleep. So Temari decided to take a nap.

...

Later....

_Waahh!_

Temari was woken up by Airi crying...again.

"What's wrong this time?" Temari asked herself.

Airi needed another change. So Temari changed Airi's diaper, then realized the time. It was seven at night. So she took a quick shower while Airi slept. After the shower Airi was still asleep so Temari decided to pack it in early if incase she had a repeat of last night.

Short....liked though? Next will be longer. Trust me. Reviews will be amazing :3


	9. 9 Help Has Arrived

Sorry it took awile to upload a new one. Anyhow, read and enjoy :3

9. Help Has Arrived

Exhausted. Temari was exhausted. Hardly any sleep at night from Airi constantly crying. She was waiting for the grandparents to arrive. They were a day late. But then the next morning during breakfast, there was a knock on the door. When Temari opened it up, it was Yoshino Nara...finally. But without Shikaku.

"Hi, sorry I'm a day late. Shikaku got injured being careless and had to take care of his broken leg for a day." Yoshino stated.

"Oh, no problem. Just come in. Want something to eat?" Temari asked.

"No thank you, I'm good. But you seem exhausted." Yoshino pointed out.

"Yeah, Airi got sick two nights ago, then last night she didn't want to go to sleep without me holding her so I got no sleep last night." Temari stated.

"Oh, sometimes newborns are like that. They are used to being warm so they want their mothers and fathers to hold them to keep warm." Yoshino stated.

"I was guessing that. But I can't complain, Shika is the one out there busting his ass with the ass Naruto just to get extra money..so."

"So where is Airi?" Yoshino asked.

"She's sleeping...finally." Temari answered.

"Ah, you're still breastfeeding her?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah, but I have some bottles so during the day, normal. At night I'll just get the bottle. And some days it's just the bottle becasue she is constantly hungry." Temari explained.

"Oh, that's a good method though. Has she gained any weight?"

"Um, a couple ounces I think. Not that much...yet." Temari answered.

"Wow."

...

An hour later Temari was changing her shirt because Airi threw up on it. She was guessing it was probably becasue she burped Airi a bit too soon.

"She's asleep." Yoshino stated when Temari came back downstairs.

"That was quick, usually with me she takes about ten to fifthteen minutes to fall asleep." Temari stated.

"There's a trick I did with Shikamaru, once you burp her, wrap her in the blanket and rock her. Clean whatever mess up after." Yoshino explained.

"Oh, I never eally thought of that." Temari admitted.

"Well now you know. Hey if you want, take a nap and I'll take care of Airi while you're asleep. I'll even cook lunch if you want." Yoshino offered.

"Are you sure?" Temari asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, um thanks."

...

Later on during the night, Airi was crying once again. It was probably from the storm that woke her up. She wasn't hungry nor did she need a diaper change.

"Do you need anything?" Yoshino asked half asleep herself.

"No, she probably just woke up from the storm." Temari stated.

"Okay."

So.......like or dislike? Reviews will be cool. That's why the button is down there. I love that button, don't you? Haha. :3


	10. 10 Catching Up

Thanks for reviewing the last one :3 Here is your reward. This chapter will be slighty lemon flavor okay? Just a warning.

10. Catching Up

It had been nearly a week and a half since Shikamaru left to his mission. But Temari had recieved news that they were finished with the mission. So what that meant was that Shikamaru was returning today. Temari got ready and had Airi in the stroller to meet him at the gate. Yoshino decided to stay and said she will cook, even though Temari wanted to do that.

So at the gate, Temari was sitting down watching Airi play with her doll that Shikamaru bought. It was a teddy bear and it was Airi's first doll. Almost an hour later she spotted Shikamaru arriving at the gate.

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted hugging Temari.

"So how was the mission?" Temari asked.

"Troblesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Ah, but you know, I actually missed you." Temari smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"That I missed you lazy-ass." Temari explained.

"Oh, I see." Shikamaru said kissing Temari.

Temari broke the kiss. Shikamaru went and picked up Airi and kissed her.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy missed you." Shikamaru stated.

"That sounded strange." Temari laughed.

"Haha, very funny." Shikamaru said sarcasticly.

"Let's back to the house because Airi has to take a nap." Temari stated.

"No problem."

...

Back at the house...

"Hey Shikamaru, how was the mission?" Yoshino asked her son.

"Troblesome."

"Oh, well I made dinner. I didn't expect you to come home that late from a mission." Yoshino said.

"Me either." Shikamaru agreed.

So Temari fed Airi before having dinner herself. After dinner, Shikamaru took a shower and was in the bedroom. Yoshino said she will take care of Airi for the night in the guestroom. So Temari waited for Shikamaru on their bed.

"Where's Airi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yoshino said she will take care of her, so... how about we catch up?" Temari smiled.

"Catch up?" Shikamaru asked confused. When Temari took off her hair buns Shikamaru got the messgae. "Oh I see."

Shikamaru laid on top of Temari and began to kiss her. Temari fumbled with Shikamaru's shirt while Shikamaru undid Temari's bra and trailed kisses down her torso. Temari moaned with pleasure. Temari then got to Shikamaru's pants and saw his member fully erected. She smirked.

"You're sure my mother won't bother us?" Shikamaru asked in between breaths.

"Yeah." Temari answered.

Temari then went on top of Shikamaru.

"Let's do it like this tonight." Temari demanded.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru's member was at the tip of Temari, then entered. both moaned with pleasure. They hadn't done this in awhile and enjoyed every single minute of it.

Wow, sorta lemony if you ask me. First sort of lemon for me. Anyhow, liked or no likey? Reviews will be great :3


	11. 11 Birthday

Enjoy!

11. Birthday

It was August 23rd, Temari's 25th birthday. She awoke with Airi on top of her and With Shikamaru lying next to her.

"Happy birthday." Shikamaru stated.

"Thank you." Temari smiled. "Hey Airi, how are you this morning?"

Temari sat up and held Airi.

"You know she can't answer you." Shikamaru stated lazily.

"No shit." Temari retorted.

Airi just stared at her mother and was blowing bubbles.

"I'll take her downstairs while you freshen up." Shikamaru said.

"Okay."

...

After Temari freshened up and headed downstairs. But she was greeted by someone hugging her.

"What the---?" Temari asked confused.

"Happy birthday!" Yukiko exclamied.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday big sis." Kankuro greeted.

"Thanks, but where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Kazekage stuff. But he gave us this letter to give to you." Kankuro stated handing Temari the letter.

"Oh."

Temari took the letter and read it. It just read;

_Happy Birthday_

_Happy 25th birthday Temari. Sorry I couldn't be there. _

_Gaara._

"Tell him I said 'thank you'." Temari stated.

"No problem."

"That's not the only thing for you Tema, you have more letters from...TenTen, my parents, Naruto, Choji, Ino, and Lady Tsuande." Shikamaru read.

"Wow, okay...I'll read them later." Temari stated.

Then Airi began to cry. Yukiko went towards the playpen and picked up Airi.

"Aww, hey Airi, don't cry." Yukiko said as she sat down.

Airi stood up a bit on Yukiko's legs with Yukiko holding her. Airi then put her hand on Yukiko's breast.

"No no, I'm not your mommy." Yukiko stated removing her hand from there.

Airi then began to cry again.

"Here, I'm guessing she is hungry." Yukiko stated handing Airi to Temari.

...

Later that night Shikamaru cooked dinner for Temari from which she was shocked because Shikamaru normally doesn't cook. After that, Shikamaru wanted to make Temari's birthday more enjoyable, but as they were in the midst of making out and taking off each other's clothes, Airi begna to cry nonstop.

"Guess it won't happen tonight." Temari stated.

"Yeah, troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

"It's okay though, thank you anyway you lazy-ass." Temari smiled.

Sorry if this was short, but did you like??? Reviews will be cool :)


	12. 12 September 22nd

Yeah...awhile huh? Anyhows!! Enjoy!!!

12. September 22nd

It was September 22nd, Shikamaru's 22nd birthday. He was out doing some errands for Temari. And being that it was Shikamaru's birthday, Temari wanted a 'special' night for Shikamaru. And Temari already knew the trick to put Airi to sleep. So it was all planned out. But it may be ruined.

The baby formula was making Airi sick. And Temari did all that she can, but nothing worked. She tried to calm her stomach with a small, warm towel. Or even just rubbing it with her hand, but really nothing. Then after a couple tries, Airi finally fell asleep.

So Temari then decided to make dinner for Shikamaru and her. But while Temari was cooking, she Airi coughing, then it sounded as if she were choking. Temari ran over to Airi immediately. Airi had thrown up and nearly choked on it because she can't turn over yet. Temari cleaned her up, then put her in the crib while she cleaned up the playpen.

Then Shikamaru arrived an hour later.

"Oi, I'm back." Shikamaru stated.

"Good." Temari smiled and kissing Shikamaru.

"Anything go wrong today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Airi threw up in her and nearly choked." Temari answered

"Oh, troublesome. But is she okay?" Shikamaru asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's sleeping in the crib." Temari answered.

"Alright, well, I'm going to change alright?" Shikamaru said.

"Alright."

...

Temari went upstairs to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"You seem stressed out." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I guess. It's hard being a parent." Temari agreed.

"Well, who said it was easy?" Shikamaru stated.

"I know."

"So, what's my birthday gift troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Well. . .I was thinking, maybe you can relieve my stress." Temari said seductively.

"Oh."

Shikamaru went onto the bed on top of Temari had began to remove her shirt. This went on for awhile. Then as things began to get heated between the two, Airi began to cry.

"I'm sorry." Temari apologized getting off the bed and putting on a robe.

Shikamaru just sat there and wondered how things were going to work out. He put on his clothes, but his erected member still showed. After he was dressed, he downstairs and saw Temari playing with Airi. He sat next to her. Temari placed Airi on his lap. Airi was on her hands and knees looking curiously at her father. She then grabbed Shikamaru's still erected groin by accident.

"Ow." Shikamaru said at the sudden surprise.

"You're still turned on?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"You should know me by now." Shikamaru stated holding Airi and playing with one of her hands.

"I'll give the rest of your present when she's asleep again." Temari winked.

"Thanks."

Liked???? It's almost over okay? But, do you like it?? Are there things that need to be corrected? Let me know. Reviews will make me happy :D


End file.
